Horrible dads and babysitting don't mix
by kkmichael
Summary: Andi's step-dad is abusive and Jax's dad has escaped from Limbo. Also Jax and Andi are stuck babysitting the Terrible Three. They don't mix. I'm really bad at summaries sorry. Rated T because who knows what I'll write.
1. Chapter 1 Walking in the rain

ANDI POV

I was walking to school today and it was pouring rain outside. It sucked until i heard a motorcycle coming towards me. I didn't even have to look to know who was riding the motorcycle.

Jax Novoa. The bad boy of Iridium High.

He never leaves his house without his motorcycle and leather jacket. He once tried to kill me and his ex girlfriend, Emma. His dad was his boss. Now his dad is in Limbo and Jax is a good guy. His mom has to raise him by herself. I feel sorry for him a lot. His family is almost as bad as mine. Actually it's probably worse.

My family is horrible. My dad is dead and my mom remarried a lot. She's on her… um 5th new husband. His name is Kyle and he's abusive. Emma used her magic to hide all of the bruises and cuts and scars. It was a lot easier than wearing long sleeves forever.

"Hey Andi how are you doing?" "Not that good. Im soaking wet and my feet hurt. A lot."

He smiles. "Do you want a ride?" All I want is to get to school. Without the rain...please. "Yeah i do. Also can you cast a spell to fix my clothes and hair." He nods and throws me a helmet.

"Hop on and hold on tight." I put the helmet on, get on, and wrap my arm around his waist. The wind blows my hair in a whole bunch of different directions. When we get there Jax casts a spell to fix my clothes.

"Her getting wet isn't fair, so please fix Andi's clothes and hair." In an instant in not soaking wet and it's still raining. I smile. "Thanks Jax. You're the best." He chuckles.

"I always have been, well actually to you Emma was the best."

"She's my best friend of course she's the best. That's just plain logic Jax."

"Are you going to class or skipping so you can go hang out with _Diego _ at the pool."

He says his name as if he was a food he doesn't like. Or as if he's my boyfriend and he's jealous.

I smirk. "Is the bad boy Jax not wanting a _girl_ to hang out with a boy that he doesn't want her to hang out with?"

He frowns. "Um, uh, no. I just wanted to, Uh, know if I could walk you to class."

Jax wants to walk me to class? He must be joking. "Uh, sure I guess. You can walk me to class." He smiles and i swear i see his eyes change color. From green to brown in seconds. He starts to walk away and i run to catch up with him.

"Slow down." He stops and i stumble forward. He catches me before i could fall to the floor.

"Thanks Jax." He nods. "Anytime Andi."

We walk to class in silence until i hear someone say, "Hey look it's Jax and Andi. Are they dating?"

We turn around and see Diego and Maddie at Maddie's locker.

"No we are not dating."

They laugh and run to catch up with us. "Are we sure, because that's not what it looks like to me."

I roll my eyes. "I'm sure, believe me." I'm trying so hard not to get mad at them because they are my best friends.

Jax is hiding his face from them and I can tell he wants to laugh.

"If you're gonna laugh Jax then just do it." He smiles and then busts up laughing. In class I swear he won't stop staring at me.


	2. Chapter 2 videogames

**Jax POV**

Andi's mom wasn't home and she didn't want to be home by herself. Who knew that Andi Cruz is afraid of the dark?

So instead of going to her house we went to my house. My mom isn't home yet, so we went up to my room to play ZA5. (Zombie Apocalypse 5). Andi was surprisingly good at it. I didn't expect her to beat me every time. It's was kind of rigged if you ask me.

"You wanna play again?" she asks after winning round 23.

I shake my head. "I admit defeat. You want something to eat?" Before I realized what I'm saying two sandwiches appear in front of us. "Did you just rhyme on accident?" I laugh.

"Yep. Well here's a peanut butter and jelly sandwich… if you want it." Now she laughs and my heart pounds in my chest.

Even when I was dating Emma I thought she was cute. When Andi smiles the whole room seems brighter. Diego is dating Maddie so he won't take her from me. _If_ she becomes mine. Actually, _when _she's mine. I'm gonna make her mine one of these days no matter what some people say.

"... okay Jax?" I stop my daydreaming and look at her. "Huh?" She smirks. "Of course you weren't paying attention." I lie quickly. "I was paying attention." She looks at me sternly. "If you were paying attention, then you wouldn't have let me win five more rounds."

I look at the tv and frown. Andi just beat me five more times. To be fair, since Philip got put back in the game she's won most games.

"Jax, come help me with the groceries!"

I abruptly drop the controller. My mom's home. Aw crap.

"Coming mom," I say.

"Andi you wanna help, we could use the extra hand." She nods. "Sure." We run down the stairs and outside. "Hey mom." She smiles.

"Hey Jax can you grab thi- oh!" She looks at Andi and Andi blushes. "Jax who's she?" I smile.

"Mom this is Andi. We go to school together. She's best friends with my ex girlfriend." She nods. "Okaaay. Well it's nice to meet you Andi."

* * *

**Andi POV **

Well that was weird. Is she scared of me or something?

**Jax POV**

My mom seems scared of Andi. Weird.

We grab the rest of the groceries and I notice that my mom got me a new shirt. Almost exactly like the one from Rebel's Boot Camp.

"Mom why do I have another Rebel's Boot Camp shirt?" She smiles. "They're making you go back."

"Again? This is the third time mom!" Andi hides a giggle.

"Laugh all you want Andi, I have magic you don't." She smirks. "How do you know I don't have magic?" "You're human, you don't."

"You don't know if I have a hybrid seal on me." I gasp.

The hybrid seal. She has to be joking. Nothing like that has happened to a human in hundreds of years. The hybrid seal is a brand that witches or kanays put on humans to make them their minions. They don't really control you, they just know where you are every single day. If she had the hybrid seal her arm would be glowing purple. It would be sad. Very sad.

"You can't. Emma, Diego and I would never do that to you. Maddie might not unless she has to and Mia is one of your best friends now. You don't know any other witches or wizards right?"

She rolls her eyes and says in a weary voice, "Uh, no." I feel like she's lying to me.

"Okay, yeah well I have to go home now so bye." I make her bag appear. She grabs it and runs out the door. Well okay then.


	3. Chapter 3 Rebel's Boot Camp

**Andi POV**

I was lying to him. My stepdad gave me a hybrid seal 5 years ago sadly. I shouldn't have said anything to Jax about stuff like that. Joking around about that is not funny. AT ALL! I don't go to my house though, I run to Emma's.

Before I could know on the door she opens it.

"Who did you tell?"

"Huh?" She sighs.

"Who did you tell about the hybrid seal?"

I smile nervously. "Oh, that. Well… I did it really tell anyone. Jax just has an idea of what is happening in my life."

She sighs again. "I know you like Jax, but that was stupid."

"I do not like Jax!"

She looks at me sternly. "Yes you do."

I roll my eyes.

"I do not!"

"Yes you do."

"No I-"

I look across the street and see Jax walking towards, well would you look at that! He's walking towards my house.

"I left my jacket at his house." Damn it! "I'll see you later. I need to get home before Jax gets there."

I hear her say bye before I teletransport. When I get to my house there is a knock on the door. Jax! As i open the door I say, "Hey Jax, What are you doing here?"

He's frowning when I look at him.

"First of all, you left your jacket at my house and second, when you teletransport out of a house to beat me home try and hide it."

I freeze, my hand sitting on my jacket. "You saw?"

He rolls his eyes. "Yes of course I saw a human casting a spell." "It wasn't me, it was Emma."

He sighs. "No it wasn't. I watched you cast a spell. You do have a hybrid seal don't you?"

I look around the room. "I might." He looks at me with a concerned expression.

"You might?" I sigh. "I do. And no Emma didn't give it to me. Maddie, Diego and Mia didn't either, so I'm guessing you want to know who did."

He nods eagerly. "Yeah I do. I'm concerned about you."

Wait what now? "You care about me?"

His face gets red and it makes me blush.

"Yeah I do, so sue me, but back to the point."

I smile. Jax Novoa cares about a girl. Wait, does he like me?

"My stepdad gave me the hybrid seal." "Can I see the seal?"

I nod and move the sleeve of my shirt up.

"Wow. You'll forever be remembered as the girl with the glowing purple thing on her arm." I glare at him.

"You're such a nice person Jax, you know that right?" He laughs.

"Thanks I know I'm the best."

I smile and take my jacket. Jax tries leave, but I stop him.

"Hey wait!" He turns around.

"Huh?"

"Do you wanna… come inside?" He nods. "Sure."

"Do you know when you leave for boot camp?" He frowns.

"I leave tomorrow. At 6 o'clock in the morning. I'm missing school. Jax Jr is taking over." I smile.

"Always the clones. Jax Jr is your best friend."

He laughs as he walks to the couch and a black shirt magically appears on my kitchen counter. I grab it and on it is a slip of paper that's a note from Aggie. I roll my eyes as I read the note.

"How fantastic."

"Huh?" he asks.

"Read it yourself. Out loud please so I know that I'm not dreaming." He mutters something before taking the note.

"Dear Andrea Futura Doctora Cruz. Wait that's your name?"

I roll my eyes and sigh.

"Yes it is, can you please keep reading?"

He nods.

"You are to start Rebel's Boot Camp tomorrow morning at 6 o'clock in the morning. Your partner will be chosen for you there. Wear the black shirt assigned to you and wear your own black pants. And this will not affect your time at WITS Academy this summer Sincerely, Agamemnon."

I turn around so he can't see the small tear running down my face. My step dad knew that I was going to go to camp. He wanted me to. He knew this was gonna happen.

"He knew that the council would find out about me. He wants me to get in trouble. He wants me to fail. I'm screwed. Absolutely screwed."

I sit down on the couch and start bawling my eyes out. I don't care that Jax is here. He can watch my pain or he can leave.

"Hey, you need to calm down. Rebel's Boot Camp isn't that hard. Especially for Andi Cruz. Andi Cruz doesn't do scared."

I smile at the thought of him somehow knowing what I said to Luke before we started dating. Then he cheated on me and we broke up. I shouldn't be telling you this, but I think I like Jax. It's kind of a bad thing. Or is it? He'd protect me with his life… I think.

"You're right. I don't do scared."

* * *

**Jax POV 6 o'clock in the morning (sadly)**

"Welcome to Rebel's Boot Camp everyone," Agamemnon says.

Andi is trying real hard not to cry or roll her eyes. I go stand next to her. I just got here.

"Late as usual."

I freeze and Andi suppresses a giggle. "Hey Jax the Ferret."

I roll my eyes. "I told you to stop calling me that a long time ago. Way before you went to WITS."

I pause and look at Aggie. "And I'm not late. I'm late if you start talking before I got here. I was here when you started talking."

"Jax stop! Do you wanna lose your powers? Again?" Andi whispers.

And again Andi Cruz calms me down and makes me stop before my powers get taken away. Again. For good.

Aggie sighs. "Your partner is Andi Cruz."

* * *

**Jax and Andi POV**

What in the world! We're partners?


	4. Chapter 4

**Andi POV**

"So it looks like I'm your partner Jax."

My day couldn't have gotten any worse or better. Actually it could've gotten better if I saw a werewolf or something like that.

"Yeah, I guess you are."

He mutters something else before paying attention to Aggie.

"Today you'll do one hundred push ups, one hundred sit ups, and fifty pull ups."

What!? I can barely do 50 push ups and sit ups. Pull ups are easier to me for some reason, so I can do those.

Jax smirks. "Piece of cake."

"Easy for you to say. I can't even do push ups easily." He laughs.

"You can't do push ups?"

I try not to show weakness.

"Of course I can. They're just really hard to do."

"Get to work!" Aggie yells and I sigh.

*****later that day*****

* * *

**Jax POV**

"Thanks for driving me home Jax," Andi says with a smile.

Damn, that smile is adorable.

"Uh, sure anytime Andi, I say with a tinge of sadness.

She looks at me, concern covering her face.

"Jax, what's on your mind? You can talk to me. I know we didn't start out as friends, but we're best friends now. Come on tell me."

I sigh. If I tell her that I like her, then I might lose her as a best friend, or maybe a friend.

"Uh… I like this girl and I don't know how to tell her."

She smirks.

"You don't know how to tell a girl that you like them? Seriously! You're, Jax freaking Novoa, you told Emma that you liked her the day you met her, I think." I nod.

"Yeah I did, but this girl is different. I don't think she likes me."

She gives me a look that says, _you still haven't told me who it is._ That's because i haven't told her that the girl is her. I don't think i can tell her, but i'll have to won't i.

"Are you gonna tell me who?"

I gulp. "Um… the girl is someone you know."

"Is it Emma again?" i shake my head.

"She's someone you know a lot better than her."

I'm trying to give her hints, but I can tell it's not working.

"Wait, I know. It's me." I smile.

"Yeah, you guessed right. Good job Andi."

She giggles. "Shut up Jax."

She kisses my cheek before getting out of the car.

Wow. She just kissed me. I didn't expect that.

"Andi, wait."

She turns around as I get out of the car. She smiles.

"What?" I run to her, envelope her in my arms and kiss her. She's so shocked that she doesn't get to take a breath before. She kissed me back though. She pulls back after kissing me for a few minutes.

"Jax?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you…um...be my boyfriend?" I smile and kiss her again.

"I'd love to."

I get back in my car as she walks inside and as I drive away, I notice that she's watching me through the window.

* * *

**Hey guys! This story is slowing down on updates. Sorry for the wait. Love you guys, keep reveiwing!**


	5. Not a chapter

Hey guys! So, this story hasn't been updated in a while, but I plan writing more. If anyone has any ideas about what should happen in this story, please tell me. I would love to hear your ideas.


	6. Chapter 5 Uh oh

**Andi POV **

Sounds creepy, I know. Watching people through windows isn't my normal sport. The next morning I woke up in a flash. There was a loud bang downstairs. I run downstairs and see my mom, with a frying pan, standing over an unconscious Jax.

"Mom!"

She shrugs his shoulders. "What, he broke into the house?!"

I look around the room. No entryways or break-in points. He teletransported here.

"Mom, do you see any entryways or break-in points?" Now she looks around for entryways or break-in points.

"No. Now I am confused. How did he get here?" My mom knows about magic, but it'll scare her if I tell her, so I just do the responsible thing.

"I let him in through the window. I didn't want to scare you. I didn't know that he went downstairs." She signs and shakes her head.

"Okay then. Well, sorry. Oh, is this Jax?" I roll my eyes.

"Yes mom, that's Jax."

My mom knows about Jax and that he dated Emma. I told her that I like him, but she doesn't know that we're dating. Well, not yet at least. I plan on telling… sometime. I don't really know.

"Oh, um...okay then. Why is he here?"

That's what I would like to know! "He's helping me study." She raises her eyebrows.

"For what?"

"A biology test."

She nods. "Fine, carry him to your room, but don't do anything I wouldn't do." I roll my eyes.

"I won't."

Of course my mom thinks that I'll try and get to him when he's asleep. That's my mother for you. I magically levitate him off the ground as my mom walks away. I levitate him to my room and lay him on my bed then shake him so that he'll wake up. "Hey Jax."

**Jax POV**

The last thing I remember is getting hit upside the head with a frying pan. By Andi's mom. The one thing that I don't know is why. Was it because I snuck into her house early in the morning? Was it because me and Andi are dating? I really want to know. This is kind of sad. Now I'm unconscious and lying on her kitchen floor. I feel something lift me into the air and after a while I lay down on something. Then I'm getting shaken by something.

"Hey Jax," someone says as I open my eyes.

Andi is standing above me, smiling down at me. Her brown eyes are filled with surprise and concern.

"Hey Auto-mechanic Extraordinaire."

She laughs. I sit up and instantly lay back down because my head hurts, like a lot.

"Head hurt?" I barely nod.

"Oof. Sorry to hear that Ferret, my mom got a little crazy and I don't blame her. Why are you here anyway?"

I think back and try to remember why I'm here. "I don't remember. I was going to talk to you about something, I think."

She sits down on her bed next to me. "Well, when you think about it tell me. I know that I just woke you up, but you look like hell. Go back to sleep."

She kisses my forehead and I drift back to sleep.


End file.
